


Icy

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Again lol, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Klaus has a dumb idea, M/M, Mr Puddles is a different Mr. Puddles, Mr. Puddles is a menace, Multi, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, Naughty or Nice applying to a cat is something else, Naughty/Nice, and, and diego agrees, but only because he's on a sugar high, from candy canes, i'm like halfway through finals guysss, kliegoya, little victories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: There were many, many, many, many, many other things that they could've gotten Vanya for Christmas thatwasn'ta kitten. And Diegoshould'vesaid no and figured out something else to get their girlfriend for Christmas, but it was a moment of weakness and distraction by all those candy canes just sitting around.Harcest Ficmas: Day 9 - Naughty/Nice
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Icy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



Look, none of this was Diego's fault. Or, it wasn’t _entirely_ Diego’s fault. If anything it was Klaus’s.

It was Klaus’s fault that they’d gotten their girlfriend, and sister, Vanya, a kitten for Christmas. And because they’d gotten the kitten a whole week before Christmas and now had to hide said kitten from Vanya until then.

But before they’d had to hide the kitten, there was the whole process of getting the kitten. Which started, with Klaus convincing Diego that it was a good idea. And this was the singular moment of weakness, so Diego would claim, that lead to this very, very, very, very, very bad decision of getting a kitten.

They’d been at a Christmas party, the one that Allison had _insisted_ that their family have every year, and after a long week, after a long month, after an even longer six months of some _horrible_ no sugar keto diet thing that had been suggested to him, and Diego was suffering. And there had been bowl upon bowl upon bowl of candies and sweets and sugar, and most importantly, candy canes.

The first two hours of that party that was way too long, Diego had no issues with avoiding the sugary sweets. He hadn’t even spared them a second glance or a single thought.

By the fourth hour, his will had been weakened, slightly, but weakened. Diego had been looking at the bowls of candy, _not giving them longing looks_ thank you very much. The red and white swirls of crystalized sugar were taunting him. He hadn’t eaten _anything_ containing sugar since he’d been at Pride with his siblings.

And as the party stretched into the seventh hour, these parties were unnecessarily long, Diego caved and had intended to only eat a candy cane or two, and maybe a gumdrop. But instead, he’d eaten nearly fourteen candy canes in roughly half an hour and was on _quite_ the sugar high. And _this_ is what Diego would call his moment of weakness that Klaus took advantage of and convinced him that getting a kitten for Vanya would be a _good_ idea.

Once the party finally ended (stretching on ten hours mind you), or at least, late enough into the party that Allison wouldn’t notice if they’d left. Vanya was already planning to be staying overnight at the house instead of going back to theirs for the night, mentioning that she was going to help Allison and Mom clean up after the guests (their few friends and tolerable colleges from their normal jobs), and therefore would be likely staying quite late. Nevertheless, Klaus made sure Vanya knew they were leaving, not saying that they were going to a pet store, before they actually left.

There weren’t many pet stores that were open at nearly 3 am, but, Klaus knew a guy who knew a person who knew a guy who knew a girl who’s mom owned a nearby pet store and was willing to let them buy a kitten at 3 am. (She’s awesome by the way) And this was how they were pursuing the handful of kittens that were still available now less than a week before Christmas.

Diego, with his sugar high now starting to wear off, had Klaus pick through the kittens, considering it had been _his_ idea. There were two gray kittens, a white kitten with orange and brown splotches, three completely white kittens, and a black kitten. Diego had _tried_ to hint at Klaus to either pick one of the grey kittens or the white kitten with orange and brown splotches; and Klaus, of course, didn’t pick either of Diego’s suggestions and instead picked the black kitten, with little fangs poking out from his little cat lips. Klaus’s friend of a friend of a friend of a friend, Katie, said that they suspected he was a Mingus cat. Diego didn’t care about the breed of the cat, as long as the furball didn’t have rabies or anything.

Klaus paid Katie for the kitten, thanking her for her help and apologizing for being so late; and him, Diego, and the kitten get off back towards their house, only stopping once at a 24-hour supermarket to get some cat food and two bowls for the kitten, before making it back to their house. Klaus had initially put the kitten on their couch, plopping the little thing right in the middle of the couch cushions. That was, at least, until Diego told him to “Get that furball off the couch, Klaus.”

Begrudgingly, Klaus lifted the little kitten off the couch and carefully set him on the floor, retorting back to Diego, “You know, you should be nicer to him, otherwise he might not like you.” while he wiggled his finger back forth as the kitten tried to pounce on his finger, before switching to trying to nibble on his fingertip.

“It’s not going to matter,” Diego told Klaus as he poured two scoops of his whey protein into his half full blender bottle of water (Klaus and Vanya constantly wondered how he could drink that disgusting stuff at least four times a day), “because in less than a week we’re not going to have to care for him, Vanya will.”

Ignoring the slight pain from the kitten’s tooth scratching at his fingertip, Klaus reminded Diego that, “He’s still going to be living here, so, you’re going to have to at least tolerate each other’s presence.” Diego scoffed, rolled his eyes, and continued shaking his blender bottle, rather than giving Klaus an actual reply. Regardless, Klaus added, “Should we feed him? And how are we going to keep him hidden from Vanya for a week?”

“Probably.” Diego answered before sipping from his bottle, then added once he was finished, “Um, we could call Allison at a reasonable time tomorrow morning, _after_ Vanya’s left, and figure out a way for her and Luther to watch him for a few days.” Not wanting to deal with the furball, which Diego hadn’t really wanted to get, but Klaus claimed Vanya had said she’d always wanted a cat, Diego retreated into their bedroom, reminding Klaus to leave the kitten in the carrier Katie had given them overnight.

Diego had trusted Klaus not to fuck up the _one_ task that he’d given Klaus. And, obviously, he shouldn’t have.

The next morning, or really about 4 hours later, shortly before 7 am, when Diego went to call Allison, or at least the Academy so someone could tell Allison to call their house, he was meat with that furball scratching at the kitchen cabinets, after ripping up the bottom of their couch. “Klaus!” Diego yelled, “Get out here!”

Klaus, who’d still been asleep and likely would’ve been for several more hours, groggily stumbling out of their bedroom and into the living room. Diego had expected Klaus to act as if nothing was different, but instead, Diego could see all tiredness from being suddenly awoken disappear in an instant from Klaus’s features as he muttered, “What the fuck happened?”

“The cat.” Diego answered, pointing to where the kitten was now sitting looking innocent and had likely stopped scratching when Diego had yelled for Klaus. Klaus quickly moved to pick up the kitten, who was still acting like a little angel now, as Diego asked, “Didn’t you put him into his carrier before you went to bed last night?”

“Umm.” Was all that Diego got back.

“Klaus.” Diego repeated.

“No, I didn’t.” Klaus said, his shoulders dropping as he admitted to it, “It's just, he’s so cute. And when I was going to put him in there, he made this cute little cry, and he looked so sad. But he promised me that he’d behave.” Klaus said, looking the kitten in his eyes, as if he was scolding a child and not an animal that didn’t understand what he was saying or that it had done anything wrong.

Diego sighed, wanting to yell at Klaus for being such an idiot, but he didn’t have the time to do so at the moment. Instead, Diego told Klaus, “I need to call the Academy so Allison can come to get him before Vanya sees. _You_ need to but him in the carrier, and I don’t care if he cries, and clean up his mess before Vanya gets back.”

Klaus sadly nodded, murmuring something to the kitten before placing him into his carrier, and as Klaus had said, the second the door of the carried clicked shut the kitten started making crying noises, which were honestly were very sad and _almost_ had Diego telling Klaus to let him out of his carrier. But the furball needed to be punished for what he’d done and remained in the carrier, with Klaus sticking some food and his fingers through the metal door, for roughly an hour and a half before Allison came to pick him up. Vanya had gone with Five somewhere for breakfast so Allison had come to pick up the cat before they’d finished.

Allison took the cat, promising to keep him a secret from Five and Vanya (Because if Five knew, he’d inevitably tell Vanya. And then the whole surprise is ruined.) before heading back to the Academy to collect Luther and drive back to their own house, just a mere seven minutes before Five and Vanya dropped into their living room in a flash of blue. Five disappearing again in another flash of blue a few seconds later. Thankfully, Vanya hadn’t noticed Allison’s car driving off down their street, and instead immediately launched into asking what they’d done after they left the party last night.

The next week was one of the most and least stressful weeks of Diego’s life, at least that he chose to acknowledge, as he, with the help of Klaus, kept Vanya from accidentally ruining her surprise by stopping by Allison and Luther’s without giving them a heads up. Along with this, Klaus kept telling Diego that Allison and Luther kept calling when Vanya was out, describing the apparent terrors that their kitten was enacting on their house. (Diego was _really_ hoping that all this destruction was just some phase Vanya’s cat was going through.)

Thankfully for Allison and Luther, and their house, Klaus went to pick up the kitten on Christmas Eve while Diego stayed at their house watching some Christmas movie he could care less about with Vanya, before the furball completely destroyed their house. Klaus snuck the carrier into their guest room as Diego talked loud enough to drown out the kitten’s mewling, evidently, he did _not_ like being in that carrier.

Klaus feined a stomach ache, enough to claim needing to stay in their guest room for the night rather than in their bedroom with Diego and Vanya, but not so theatrically that he’d worried Vanya enough into thinking he needed to go to the hospital, again. And over the night Klaus must’ve kept that kitten entertained well enough that he hadn’t heard anything coming from the cat, and only some mumblings from Klaus, which was easily brushed off as him talking to a nicer ghost.

And on Christmas morning, Klaus and Diego both made sure that the _very_ first gift that was opened was Vanya getting her kitten. The kitten, quickly named Mr. Puddles after her former neighbors’ cat, which she never truly knew what had happened to that cat, didn’t leave Vanya’s arms or side for the next several days. Diego did notice however, that when Vanya was home, and especially when she was in the room, Mr. Puddles was extraordinarily well behaved, but the few times she left somewhere without bringing him with her, he was an absolute menace. And, unsurprisingly, Vanya didn't believe them when they told her that Mr. Puddles had been scratching up the wall, again, and just thought they were blaming her ‘sweet, little cat’ for something one of them did.

So when Klaus, nearly a year later, suggested they got Mr. Puddles a Mrs. Puddles, Diego promptly smacked him in the back of his head, and told him to never suggest that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
